Kiss The Girl
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: Using the song 'Kiss The Girl' n Ashley Tisdale's version of it these will be drabbles between Kagome and some PoT character when the male is forced to kiss the girl, Kagome, who he likes, after hearing this song.plzz read,review n request pairings.ENJOY
1. Gakuto Mukahi

Kiss The Girl Drabbles

_**A/N: I was just listening to 'Kiss the girl' by Ashley Tisdale and since I love that song I decided to write drabbles with Kagome paired with a guy from PoT where the guy wants to kiss Kagome but he's a bit worried about her not feeling the same way about him as he does about her. So the other regulars/his friends will somehow start playing this song until the guy kisses Kagome. You can even request pairings in the reviews you give me… please RnR**_

_**For the video of this song, go to:**_

_**http : // www . youtube . com / watch ? v = l W d A 7 R C C e B E**_

_**(Just remove the spaces and you'll have the song with the lyrics k?)**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime/Manga or Characters I use… nor do I own the song 'Kiss the girl' which I'll be using for these drabbles…

**Drabble 1: Kagome and Gakuto**

As the Hyotei regulars sat in the Atobe mansion playing games and partying, the Atobe heir looked at his cousin to see her smiling as she looked out of the window. He knew his favourite cousin liked the acrobat of their team. He also knew that said acrobat liked her back but was too afraid of rejection to do anything

Smirking he looked at the prodigy of their team and nodded. The two of them had discussed with the team, apart from Gakuto and Kagome, about what to do to make the red-head confess and had come up with the best plan.

Signaling to the prodigy, he watched as Oshitari walked over to the music system kept nearby and as the rest of the regulars kept the acrobat busy, he started the music. As soon as the CD started playing, the song, **'Kiss the girl'** sung by Ashley Tisdale blared throughout the room.

All the regulars turned to the source of the music before turning their gazes towards Gakuto who had his eyes widened in surprise. They watched as his attention turned to Kagome when she started singing along with the music in her soft, sweet voice.

They had to hold back their laughter when they saw Gakuto close his eyes trying to stop himself from being affected by the music. But they knew that it wouldn't work- it never did.

They looked on as, as soon as the song had finished, Gakuto flipped over to Kagome making her turn to him, smiling. Without any hesitation, Gakuto kissed her lips, making her gasp in surprise. After all she hadn't expected him to kiss her… not that she was complaining though.

Kagome melted into the kiss with a soft sigh. As they continued kissing, they never did notice the others smile their way and leave the room only one thought in all their minds, _'it's about damn time.'_

**End drabble: 1**

_**Hope you liked it... please read, review and request which other pairings do you want in this drabble collection… I'll try my best to write them down….**_

_****Ani-chan****_


	2. Ryoma Echizen

Kiss The Girl Drabbles

_**For the video of this song, go to:**_

_**http : // www . youtube . com / watch ? v = l W d A 7 R C C e B E**_

_**(Just remove the spaces and you'll have the song with the lyrics k?)**_

_**Requested by: Silver Jasmine Diamond and Crystal Tsuki Tenshi**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime/Manga or Characters I use… nor do I own the song 'Kiss the girl' which I'll be using for these drabbles…

Warning: Characters may be OOC

**Drabble 2: Kagome and Ryoma**

As the Seigaku regulars sat in Taka-san's sushi place, also called Kawamura Sushi, they were wondering how to get the 'baby boy' of their team to confess that he liked the manager of their team.

They turned towards the said manager, who was sitting against the nearby wall, talking to Fuji as she smiled her usual soft smile. They could easily see Ryoma discreetly glancing at her from the corner of his eye

Suddenly, the song 'Kiss the girl' by Ashley Tisdale was heard all around the room. They all looked around wondering from where it was coming, only too see everyone else looking around as well.

Hearing soft chuckling, they turned to Kagome to see her looking at her friend Aya as she looked around in her bag for the phone. A few minutes passed as Kagome helped her look through her bag. While looking through the bag, Kagome started softly singing the song as well.

The regulars smiled at the sound of her singing, before looking at Ryoma too see his eyes slightly widened in surprise as he stared at the raven-haired beauty.

Soon enough the song came to an end and Aya found the phone before excusing herself from the room, thanking Kagome with a smile. As soon as she stepped out of the sushi place, they heard the song start again before it stopped signaling that Aya had picked up the phone.

All the regulars turned to Kagome when they heard her gasp softly only to see Ryoma standing in front of her. Within the next few seconds they saw him pull Kagome up by the hand before gently kissing her lips.

'_So, It seems that the song had taken its toll'_ they all thought as they smiled at each other. Getting up, they all made their way to the adjacent room so that they could give the two first years some privacy.

At least, now they won't have to worry about finding a way to get the two together…

**End drabble: 2**

_**Hope you liked it... please read, review and request which other pairings do you want in this drabble collection… I'll try my best to write them down….**_

_**Thank you for the reviews you gave me for the first drabble and I'll try my best to write drabbles for the other pairings which you all requested… also, Aya was my OC… I might add such OCs if I need to in the future too…**_

_****Ani-chan****_


	3. Kunimitsu Tezuka

Kiss The Girl Drabbles

_**For the video of this song, go to:**_

_**http : // www . youtube . com / watch ? v = l W d A 7 R C C e B E**_

_**(Just remove the spaces and you'll have the song with the lyrics k?)**_

_**Requested by: Silver Jasmine Diamond, Unforgettable Rose and LeafeKnight7**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime/Manga or Characters I use… nor do I own the song 'Kiss the girl' which I'll be using for these drabbles…

Warning: Characters may be OOC

**Drabble 3: Kagome and Kunimitsu**

As the Seigaku regulars sat in their meeting class after school, discussing about the upcoming tournament, they waited for their manager since she had gone to the office to get some papers for Ryuuzaki-sensei.

They all turned towards the door when they heard it being slid open. Kagome smiled softly at them all before walking over to Ryuuzaki-sensei and handing her the papers. Smiling when she thanked her, Kagome bowed once before making her way to the window and leaning against it.

They were just discussing how the player arrangements will be when they heard 'Kiss the girl' by Ashley Tisdale being played somewhere outside the school. They all walked over towards the window as the song continued. Outside, they saw a girl wearing their school uniform looking inside her bag for the contraption from which the song was coming.

By the time the girl found her cell phone, the song had ended. They all turned back to take a seat so as to continue the meeting. However, they all were very shocked at what they saw- so shocked that Fuji's eyes had snapped open and all the others' eyes had widened.

The stoic captain of their team, Kunimitsu Tezuka, was kissing their manager on the lips, both their eyes were closed and his arms were wrapped around her slim waist. They all looked at each other and smiled. Ryuuzaki-sensei clearing her throat made the two pull away from each other.

"Now let's get this meeting finished." Ryuuzaki-sensei said, looking at all the regulars. Nodding their heads all the regulars took their seats as the meeting continued. As the rest of the regulars discussed about the match order, they noticed that Kagome would glance at Tezuka and blush a soft pink.

By the time the meeting had finished, it had become late- almost six thirty actually. All the regulars stepped out of the room, leaving Tezuka and Kagome alone in the room. They all watched the two from behind the door as Tezuka smiled at the raven-haired beauty, who blushed yet smiled.

He connected their foreheads gently and whispered a question to her which none of them could hear. However they all knew what he had asked her; after all, Kagome had smiled and said, "I'd love to" before pulling his glasses off and kissing his lips gently.

Smiling at each other, they made their way out of the school in order to give their two friends some well-deserved privacy. As they walked only one thought entered their mind, _'it seems that even Tezuka/Tezuka-buchou isn't immune to the effects of that particular song.'_

**End drabble: 3**

_**Hope you liked it... please read, review and request which other pairings do you want in this drabble collection… I'll try my best to write them down….**_

_**Thank you for the reviews you gave me for the last drabble and I'll try my best to write drabbles for the other pairings which you all requested… also, please review or else I'll stop updating all my fics… I want atleast 7 reviews for this drabble or else I won't update the next drabble….**_

_****Ani-chan****_


	4. Atsushi Kisarazu

Kiss The Girl Drabbles

_**For the video of this song, go to:**_

_**http : // www . youtube . com / watch ? v = l W d A 7 R C C e B E**_

_**(Just remove the spaces and you'll have the song with the lyrics k?)**_

_**Requested by: Demonic kunoichiKagi (also known as Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome)**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime/Manga or Characters I use… nor do I own the song 'Kiss the girl' which I'll be using for these drabbles…

Warning: Characters may be OOC

**Drabble 4: Kagome and Atsushi**

The St. Rudolf regulars were practicing tennis together as their manager and friend, Kagome was talking to one of the girls who worked in the student council.

They looked at each other and smirked when they saw Atsushi look at the raven-haired girl with love-filled eyes as she smiled her soft smile before bidding the girl good-bye. Anyone with eyes could see the way their friend looked at their only female team-mate.

They all wanted the two to get together, their fan-clubs be damned. In fact it actually surprised them all when a girl had approached them and asked if the two had actually gotten together. When they had asked why she wanted to know, she had looked at the group of girls standing a few feet behind her before looking back at them and saying that they both, i.e. Kagome and Atsushi, look so cute together that they wanted to make a fan-club for the couple.

They had actually thought about locking them both in a room together and only letting them out once they were sure they had confessed. But they both had outsmarted them and had managed to escape before they even got the chance to step out of the room themselves.

So, they had decided to use a different tactic, which would hopefully work this time. They had asked Yuuta to discus about this with his elder brother, the Tensai of Seigaku, Fuji Syuusuke. Since all the other schools were also fond of their raven-haired manager, Fuji had agreed to help and had told them about this plan.

With the last thought of, _'This has to work'_, they continued with their practice, waiting for practice to finish so that they can put their plan into action.

About an hour later, practice ended and they all, sans Kagome, walked towards the locker rooms to change and then start with their plan. As they changed they all noticed that Atsushi seemed to be lost in thought with a small smile on his face. Changing quickly, they all quietly walked out the door leaving the boy by himself.

Meeting Kagome outside, they smiled when she asked, "Ummm... guys.. Where is Atsushi-kun?"

They looked at each other in mock surprise and Yuuta said, "Maybe he's still in the locker rooms." the others nodded and their captain, Akazawa, looked at Kagome and said, "I'm sure he must have changed by now. Why don't you go and bring him, Kagome-chan?"

At her questioning look, they pleaded to her to which she sighed yet nodded. Walking over to the locker rooms, Kagome knocked on the door and called, "Atsushi-kun are you in there?"

She gasped when she felt herself being pushed into the room followed by the door closing. That seemed to snap Atsushi out of his thoughts as he looked at Kagome, only to see her on the gound, looking at the door.

Gasping softly, he ran over and helped her up, saying, "Are you ok, Kagome-chan?" Kagome accepted his help and stood up strainght, giving him a soft smile in thanx. "It seems they succeeded in trapping us in a room." she said to herself softly

She was surprised when she got a soft, "yes, it seems so" as an answer.

Turning to look at the younger Kisarazu twin, she blinked slightly. She knew she had a crush on him but she thought that he didn't love her back. That's why she always escaped from their plans to get her together with him. As he turned to look into her eyes, he drowned in her soft sapphire orbs.

None of them realised that they were still holding hands nor did they realise the fact that from outside the window, the song, "Kiss the girl" by Ashley Tisdale was being played.

Kagome snapped out of the trance and closed her eyes, drowning herself in the song. She had always been fond of it, ever since she was a small girl, she loved dancing to this song.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt soft warm lips land on her own. Seeing Atsushi's eyes closed, she relaxed and kissed back, wrapping her arms around the boy's neck as his arms slid around her slim waist.

As they kissed gently, the other regulars smiled and congratulated themselves at a job well done. With that, they all unlocked the door and headed to their homes/dorm so as to give the two some privacy

Inside the locker room, the two teens were standing with their foreheads connected as they panted softly to catch their breathe. Knowing that that kiss meant a lot to them both they knew they didn't need to express in words that they loved each other.

Smiling, they pulled away slightly and after grabbing their bags from where they had fallen, they walked out the locker rooms and headed to their respective home/dorm hand-in-hand.

**End drabble: 4**

_**Hope you liked it... please read, review and request which other pairings do you want in this drabble collection… I'll try my best to write them down….**_

_**Thank you for the reviews you gave me for the last drabble and I'll try my best to write drabbles for the other pairings which you all requested… also, please review or else I'll stop updating all my fics… I want atleast 7 reviews for this drabble or else I won't update the next drabble….**_

_****Ani-chan****_


	5. Syuusuke Fuji

Kiss The Girl Drabbles

_**A/N: This drabble is based on the original version of 'Kiss the girl'- the movie Little Mermaid one, not the Ashlet Tisdale one...**_

_**Requested by: ShadowLover18 **_and_** Unforgettable Rose**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime/Manga or Characters I use… nor do I own the song 'Kiss the girl' which I'll be using for these drabbles…

Warning: Characters may be OOC

**Drabble 5: Kagome and Syuusuke Fuji**

The Seishun High School tennis team regulars watched as their 2nd year power-house player, Momoshiro Takeshi, walked onto the courts, an irritated look on his normally cheerful face. They looked at each other before making their way to the spiky-haired boy.

They were just about to question him on his behaviour when the soft, sweet voice of their team coach was heard asking, "Momoshiro? What is the matter? Why the irritated face?" They all glanced at the girl, one glancing at her for a little longer than the others before turning to look at the boy expetantly.

Momoshiro looked at the raven-haired girl and managed to give her a smile before scowling again. "My cousins came over to stay at my place for a few days. They've been watching that movie, The Lttle Mermaid, again and again since last night and because of that i can't get that song out of my head, i can't" he said, sitting down and holding his head in his hands, his eyes closing as he tried to forget the song again.

They all looked at each other before Eiji asked, "Which song are you talking about, Momo, nya?" Momo shook his head in an 'I-don't-want-to-say' kind of way which made the only girl in their team sigh. Walking over to the violet-eyed boy, she placed her hand on his shoulder gently and said, "Just let it out, Momoshiro. I know that without letting it out, it won't escape your mind."

Momoshiro gave a small sigh before beginning to sing the song. As he did, the others realised how very addicting the song could be and started with practice again, leaving only Kagome, their coach, with Momoshiro and the 'Tensai' of their team.

Fuji's eyes snapped open as Momo continued singing the song, calming down immensely as he finished the song, finally getting it out of his head. Once the song had ended, he gave a sigh of relief and looked at Kagome before saying, "That does feel better, Kagome-senpai, it does."

Kagome gave his shoulder a small pat, and smiled before saying, "That's good. Now go and take ten laps around the courts for warm-up then you can start with practice." Momoshiro gave a nod before smiling and pulling off his jacket, ready to start his laps.

As the violet-eyed boy ran his laps, Kagome smiled and watched him for a few moments before turning to look at the others as they continued with the practice matches they were playing before Momoshiro arived. She blinked in surprise when she saw Fuji standing just a foot away from her, his eyes open, revealing sharp aqua blue orbs that were stariing into her own sapphire blue orbs intently.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion before voicing out, "What is it, Syuusuke?" The brown-haired boy stared into her eyes for a few more minutes before closing the distance between them, so that there was only a few inches apart.

His lips curved into a soft smile as his eyes trailed from her eyes to her soft pink lips. Suddenly, eyes still on her lips, he asked, "Do you mind if i do something that i've been wanting to do for quite a while now, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome blinked slightly before nodding slowly, "Not at all, Syuusuke. What did you...?" Her question was cut off when his soft warm lips connected with her own. Her eyes widened in surprise before closing in bliss. He smirked against her lips, knowing that the others were watching them, most of them with smirks or smiles on their faces, while Eiji and Momo whooped and cheered them on.

But, honestly, he didn't really care about the attention being directed their way. He was just happy to finally do the thing he wanted to do ever since he realised that he was in love with their coach._ 'It seems that that song that Momo sang a few minutes back had the same effect on me as it did on most others' _was the only thought running through his mind as he wrapped his arms around the girl and continued to gently kiss her, smiling against her lips when he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

**End drabble: 5**

_**Hope you liked it... please read, review and request which other pairings do you want in this drabble collection… I'll try my best to write them down….**_

_**This idea had been running around in my mind for the last few days after i read a 'Get Backers' one-shot with this idea, but i had no idea which pairing to use for it... So here you go...**_

_****Ani-chan****_


End file.
